Blood On My Lips
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: “Hinatachan…” Sasuke whispered in a sexy husky voice. “Let me stop the bleeding.”


**A/N: This fic came into my mind in a dream I had during Literature class. So please, please enjoy this fic!**

**Title: Blood On My Lips  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Category: Naruto  
Genre: Romance  
Couple: SasuHina  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!**

The cool wind brushed against her face making her cheeks go numb because of the cold. Her small body was wrapped in a thin sweater and a skirt that barely reached passed her knees. The sound of her small footsteps was unheard because of the loud footsteps of the boy next to her, holding her hand. She was able to feel her cheeks get hot because of the blush that began to make its way over her face. But, luckily for her, it was unnoticed by the boy.

She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head to the ground. Usually when she was nervous, she would fiddle with her fingers to distract her from whatever made her nervous. Unfortunately, at this moment, her hands were a little bit occupied by the fingers of the boy that were tied with hers. His hand was warmer compared to hers, and slightly sweaty. The cold expression on his face hasn't changed much since they left the restaurant that he took her to, for their date. Then again, his expression is the same most of the time.

She really doesn't know _why _he wanted to ask her out, or _why _she agreed. But it was something she doesn't regret doing, because she really had a good time, and it increased her crush on him. He was being a completely different person for Hinata. He would hold the door for her, he would greet her by giving her a hug, and he would use polite manners, and was sure to keep a good conversation going. And Hinata wasn't afraid to say that she enjoyed Sasuke's behavior in front of her. The thought of him doing all that for only her made her bite her lip harder until it turned a little red.

"If you keep biting your lip like that it will start bleeding." He spoke breaking the silence. Hinata only nodded and blushed nervously. Her fingers tied tighter with his as her teeth began to dig into her bottom lip. She mumbled something. Something he couldn't really understand, but he decided just to ignore it.

The date was wonderful. He was able to afford the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in the village. Plus, it was the most she'd heard him talk before. That's probably what she enjoyed most about the date, the fact that they were actually able to have a good conversation, and she didn't stutter once in her sentences.

But, why is it now, on the walk home, they can't even say anything good to _start _a conversation? The thought just made her teeth dig deeper into her lip.

Sasuke looked over at her and raised and eyebrow. "You okay there, Hinata-chan?" Hinata again only nodded and mumbled something he still was unable to understand. He grabbed a strand over hair and pushed it behind her ear. "I was barely able to see your adorable face behind those bangs of yours." He said in his same cold tone but sounded somewhat romantic.

It made Hinata blush even more. Her teeth dug deeper into her lips 'til she was able to feel a little bit of blood trickle down her lips.

She licked her lips and tried to stop the red liquid from gushing out and onto her chin. She did that and tried her best to make sure that Sasuke doesn't see. "Hey, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I had a w-wonderful t-time with you. Everything was v-very l-lovely…" Hinata spoke quietly while occasionally licking her lips. Sasuke stared at her, his expression becoming less cold. "A-and you l-look very handsome…" Sasuke blushed slightly and smirked.

"And might I say, Hinata-chan," Sasuke began. "You look…" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence, grabbing Hinata's chin and looking into her pale white eyes. "… So fucking Sexy." Hinata blushed and let go of her lip, letting the blood drip down onto her chin slowly. "Hinata-chan…" Sasuke whispered pulling themselves closer. "I told you that if you keep biting your lip like that, that it would bleed."

Hinata could only stare at Sasuke. Her face flushed and her eyes wide. She felt as though her heart would flop out of her chest and fall onto the ground and wiggle around craving for air. There was a giant lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking, like food that she forgot to chew and she was now choking on.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke whispered in a sexy husky voice. "Let me stop the bleeding."

"Sasuke…kun…" Hinata was only able to spit those words out. Soon, she found Sasuke in front of her face, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip. Hinata was shocked, too shocked to move. His tongue tickled her bottom lip as it moved side to side and up and down, collecting all the blood on his tongue. This was strange, it was like he was kissing her, but there lips didn't even press together. It was more of him rubbing his saliva over her mouth.

But she didn't just want him lick her lip. She wanted more.

Her mouth opened slightly, allowing her tongue to snake out of her mouth. Sasuke didn't expect that so he took a step back, but Hinata found her way to his mouth again, sharing a rough and wild kiss. Her hands found her way to the back of his head, clawing his hair 'til it hurt him. But he didn't pay attention to the pain. He was far too distracted. His hands squeezed her back, wrinkling her clothes beneath his fingers. They were both in a different world at the moment, a world of burning passion and lust. Anything about real life was completely pushed aside. Because the only had one thought on their mind. Whose tongue will win the duel?

Hinata pulled away first, her forehead slightly covered in sweat and gasping for air. She buried her face in his neck and breathed heavily on his neck. The feeling of her breath tickling his neck turned him on even more than he already was. "Sasuke-kun,' Hinata whispered. "Take me to your house," she begged. "Please…"

Sasuke, already knowing what was going to happen there, did not hesitate to answer. "Of course."

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

"Mmnn…" Hinata stirred slowly opening her eyes and finding a light that blinded her vision. AT the moment she felt exhausted and a little sore in her muscles and her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat. She turned her head finding Sasuke sleeping soundly next to her. The only part visible of him was his bare chest and face. His hair was tangled and he too had some hairs sticking to his head because of sweat.

She scooted closer to him and held him in her arms. Her face managed to get buried in his chest. Seeing as how well this date ended, she couldn't wait for their next one. She just needed to make sure she bit her lip enough again.

* * *

**Review me and tell me how insane I am!!! This fic was pretty fun to work on, so it needs reviews! Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
